Underworld
by CrazyCatMelody
Summary: the story of two friends (including a stalker best friend) and they're travels through freedom, fun, pain and fear. There may be no such thing as safety in this world, but friendship can be as true as mates.
1. Prologue

I ran and ran through the sweltering jungle. 'Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back...' was the steady thought that spurred me on before I heard the sound of a cracking branch when, stupidly, I looked back.

'You idiot!'

I'm not the fastest runner, but I'm pretty good, seeing as I'm only a kit. Looking back, however, can have a considerable effect on the speed of which you are running.

conscience: 'Yeah, tell that to them. They need to know, not you, the one who'll get eaten if you don't turn around!'

me: 'Shut up!'

Unfortunately, this has meant that the terrifying reptile I'm running from has closed in on me. I am now thinking 'this has to be it. I'm dead.'  
It's gone very dark, all of a sudden. What was that? I spun around. The dino following me is staggering backwards, dazed and confused. I'm beside a wall, it's cold. Stone. I've run into a cave. The entrance is small, far to small for a dino and there's very little light.  
The dino has finally given up trying to get in. I guess it's gone to find another meal. I'd better sleep here today; the dark will conceal me and night is my forte.

conscience: 'You do realise that you're paying more attention to them than to you're own life?'

me: 'so, what? we're safe here.'

conscience: 'Fine, just don't get us both killed.'

Anyway, it's time I went to sleep, it's to light out there.

* * *

Me: 'Uh?'

Conscience: 'Wake up, you lazy sloth.'

Me: 'You know I like to sleep late.'

Conscience: 'I also know you're not going to eat if you don't wake up.'

Me: 'Five more minutes.'

Conscience: 'Now!'

Me: 'Okay, I'm up!'

Consciences, they can be really rude when they want to be, can't they. It's almost dark now. Most of those monsters seem to be settling down, but I can hear some sounds that suggest others are just getting up. I haven't had a chance to look around here properly yet, so I don't know if there actually is anything I can eat. My favourite foods are all insects, and there are plenty of them, the only problem is they are really big. Trust me, when I say big, I mean enormous. Ten times the size of me, at least! But they could be poisonous. I can't find any small animals I can eat, either, or even anything I recognise. Great. Well that's annoying, the only food I've found could kill me.

Me: 'You seen anything?'

Annoying voice 1: 'Nope, nothing on radar here, captain.'

Me: 'Damn.'

I'll have to search in the light. At least I can get to know the place and it's dangers. Time to go back to my cave then.


	2. Arrival

_"What do you think?"_

 _"There's nothing better."_

 _Oscar and Zachary grinned at each other, slyly. They had found the highest and longest slide in the entire world, with only one way of finding out what was at the other end. The slide was inside a small cave like structure made of ice, not far from the slide was a very large hole that had been there for quite a while, so long it was covered by a thin sheet of ice disguising what it really was. the slide, too, followed this ice but it was slightly thicker and therefore, to the brothers, stable._

 _Together they shouted "3,2,1 JUMP!"_

 _They both hurled themselves down the slide.  
They had been doing this for a while now, unknowingly wearing down the ice to a thin, unstable shard. The rest of the cavern hadn't been very interesting; just rocks and more ice. The slide was still fun though. Soon a very familiar voice shouted down to them, teasingly._

 _"Hey, Zac, Oscar! You missed dinner again. You should see dad's face, it's priceless, and mum is so disappointed."_

 _It was their sister, the youngest of the sextuplets. She was also the only one who never missed dinner. But, she was also the most mischievous too. She was often seen with Zac and Oscar, causing trouble.  
While climbing back up the slide, Oscar whispered something in Zac's ear, who laughed aloud. The two quickened their pace. When they reached the top they began to talk their sister into having a go._

 _"Why don't you try it, sister, dear?"_

 _She hated being called dear._

 _"It'll only take a moment or two."_

 _"You wouldn't miss an opportunity like this, would you?"_

 _Not usually, no._

 _"I dare you."_

 _She never refused a dare._

 _She grinned mischievously at her brothers and prepared to dive._

 _"To slow!" the brothers shouted in unison, pushing her in mid-air._

 _She flipped forwards, but when she landed the ice couldn't take her weight. She fell through, finding herself flying over the edge of something, followed by an avalanche! Zac and Oscar's disturbance had worn the ice to thin for their sister, and now there was no longer a hole where she had fallen, the avalanche had made sure of that.  
Running back to their parents Zac and Oscar knew it would no longer be dinner they were in trouble for._


	3. A Weasel of Hope

Well, I guess from that short story, it's pretty obvious how I got here. And why I can't get back.

I spotted a weasel a couple of days ago, who can't have been here much longer than I have. I haven't talked to him yet; he could be dangerous, but, he does seem to know what he's doing. He looks a bit older than me, as if he's just past the kit stage. I've decided to follow him, apparently to my conscience here, I'm stalking him.

Annoying voice 1: 'This is ridiculous he'll find you.'

Me: 'He won't hear me.'

Annoying voice 1: 'You know what I meant and you've had enough close calls, for my liking.'

Annoying voice 2: 'We should get going. A storm's brewing and...'

A flash of lighting passed, revealing a dino as big as a mountain who's roar fought with the thunder.

Me: 'I heard that too...'

* * *

Annoying voice 1: 'Hurry up, hurry up!'

Annoying voice 2: 'There has to be shelter around here somewhere.'

I got lost in the storm. I haven't found my cave and I haven't found safety either. Oh, I'm a dead polecat. (Hysterical laughter followed by sudden shock).  
Did you hear? No, he wouldn't be... Would he? He would know better... I thought he knew better! I'm going to have a look.

Annoying voice 1: 'He's cornered. The Dino's gonna get him, for sure!'

Annoying voice 2: 'It can't. You've seen the way that weasel can move.'

Me: 'I have, but never in a storm like this, or with a dino that big.'

Annoying Voice 1: 'All the other Dino's have taken shelter, why does this one want him so badly?'

Annoying voice 2: 'I told you he'd make it!'

The weasel in question swung on a vine, I think, to get away.

Me: 'That looked painful, do you think he'll be alright?'

Annoying voice 2: 'He'll be fine.'

He was holding his right eye, in agony. I thought the dino was going to get him again, but he scrambled up a tree, quick as, well, a weasel. When he came back down the tree he was angry as ever with a leaf wrapped around his eye, like an eye patch.

Me: 'He's not going to.'

Annoying voice 1: 'I Think he is!'

The weasel attacked the dino! The huge, mad, white dino! Oh, I can't watch. I peaked through my paws just in time to see him get thrown up into the air and swallowed by the reptile.

"No!"

The fight's over but I'm to shocked to move.  
The dino is coughing, almost choking! Like it's got a tickle in it's throat... It must be him. It has to be him! He must be alive!

Me: 'Yes, yes, come on... you can do it.' I'm biting my lip so hard it's bleeding. "He's out!" I shouted that bit out loud, elated.

Still me, now gaping mouthed: 'He's sprung a tooth.' (long pause) "One all!"

I can get back to stalking him later then...


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I expect my mum's worried sick. Dad too but he won't show it. Oscar and Zac, my idiot brothers... I miss them so much! I'm getting a bit big for this cave now. I'm not so little any more 'cus I've grown up a bit. (sigh) I'm no kit anymore. (shrug) It's time to find a new home. (sulk).

I haven't seen the weasel in a while, but that just gave me some time to do my own exploring and I will tell you now, do not, I repeat, do not stop if you think some one's watching you. There is. It's this weird plant with eyeballs on long stalks. If you stop they will catch you and they will... well it didn't get that far. Just don't stop, okay?

Where was I? Oh yeah, the weasel. I lost him a while back and I'm really getting lonely now.

"You've got me!"

"And me!"

"Yeah, but you two _are_ me."

I've started talking out loud to myself now. Okay, more than I was before. I think I'll see if I can find the crazy guy. Guess it's time I introduced myself.  
It's been hours! I can't find him anywhere. I hear things now and then; a battle cry, an irritated dino, but by the time I get there he's long gone!

I saw him once, with some lost guy - Alfred I think his name was. He kept getting annoyed and walking off; and every time he did he got into trouble. And every time 'He' saved him he'd say '...Number 2!'. I never did catch the first bit. Then Alfred would mumble something. I miss things because I stay in the bushes. The path is to visible, I could be seen by something. Or Him.

Actually, he could be there, along the path I mean. It can take ages to get people 'home' and he's probably found a tourist again. I never had the courage to follow when they stepped out of the jungle...

"Take the main pathway first."

"Yeah, he's probably there!"

"Good choice, ladies."


	5. Chapter 3

Weasel guy had just sent another pair of tourists home and was wondering what to do next, now that that adventure had passed, when he heard some pebbles be disturbed behind him. He whipped round, brandishing his knife, but the creature had gone.

'I'm not sure about this. Are you sure about this?'  
'Definitely not.'  
'No way.'  
'But you'll have a friend, of sorts.'  
'When'd you get here?'  
'Two seconds ago.'  
'Huh. That's it, I'm going back.'

He span again. It was on the other side of him now, in the bushes and he was sure he heard someone speaking.

'Go back.'  
'Go back.'  
'please go back.'

"Fine."

His head snapped back again, to where he was sure he'd heard a voice.

* * *

'He's seen us.'  
'No he hasn't.'  
'There's one thing for it.'

I stopped at the edge of the path.

'I can't do it.'  
'Why?'  
'I'm to scared, you've seen him with that thing!'  
'But you know how to dodge it.'  
'I guess.'  
'You gonna?'  
'Yeah.'  
'You sure?'  
'Nope.'  
'GO!'

I ran out before I changed my mind again.

* * *

There was another rustling sound, in front of him this time. Was he being circled? His face immediately assumed battle grin. Then lashed out behind him when a little voice squeaked in his ear.

* * *

"Hi YAAAH"

I ducked, but he still caught me on the shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt."

I'm whining again. It's only a scratch, my arms not going to fall off.

"Sorry."

He spoke. He spoke to me. I'm not moving again. I stared at him a minute then went on another rant to myself.

Out loud.

"I blame you for this!"

"He really is the most dangerous thing here isn't he."

"He's awesome!"

"Can you shut up, I'm trying to think sanely for a minute so I don't get killed!"

"Sorry." (Mournful chorus)

"Sorry." (To knife guy)

He's staring at me oddly. I'm on the floor aren't I? Maybe he'll think I got concussion when I fell? No, concussions aren't like that. Way to make a first meeting.

* * *

Well, that wasn't what I expected. It's a polecat. Or should I say 'she' is a polecat... who talks to herself.

* * *

His raised eyebrow suddenly dropped, and so did he, curious now.

Whatever 'is name is sniffing me. I should have known - he is a weasel. I'm not very clean though...

"Buck."

"Huh?"

"The names Buck, short for Buckminster, long for..."

"Buh?"

Shouldn't have done that. That was quick, he's in front of me again. He doesn't look, um, normal? If I even know what normal looks like.

"How'd you know that?"

"Uh, lucky guess?"

Bucks suspicious look stayed for a second, then, suddenly he was grinning. Just as well, that was a long shot. He offered his paw and pulled me up.

"So what's yer name?"

"Misty. It's short for mystery. Or mischief. Misty's been used so much even my parents can't remember what it's for!"

That made him grin even more.

"So, ah, where'd you come from? You smell... different. To 'up there' mammals."

"Er thanks? Well, I was, but I guess I've been down here so long the scent's faded. My fur's not even black anymore, and it's shorter too, look!" My fur used to be completely black, but now its two tone black and dark brown/ginger.

That got his attention. Never quite seems grounded, this one.  
"You're one to talk!"  
Another eyebrow.

"So, how long you been down here then?"

I'd better be careful about this one.

"Over a year."

He stopped walking. Yes, we were going somewhere, on the path, which I wasn't to happy about.

"Over a year, eh. How'd you survive?" That last bit was mumbled, said more to himself than to me, but I heard it.

"Um, well, I er, might have um, followed you a lot?"

Oh dear, he snapped round as quick as lightning. He doesn't look to happy about being followed. Not without finding the follower, anyway.

"Since when?"

"Since a few days after I got here."

"Then how come I ain't seen you 'ere before?"

"My name's 'mystery' remember? As in 'mysteriously disappears'."

He turned back around then, at least I didn't have to see his face. One eye can be creepy, I've discovered, if the person seems to be assessing your mentality; as if they're looking into your soul.

"I have got one question." One? I think one went a while ago. "Why'd you decide to meet me now?"

I was already uncomfortable.

"Well, at first I didn't say hi 'cus I get so suspicious of people, I didn't know who you were, if you were dangerous. Then there's the fact that I'm so stubborn. I told myself that I could cope on my own. And I've done alright, but I've just gotten so lonely. You know, the talking to three imaginary friends thing. But none of them is a mammal, y'know?"

He hasn't reacted, I hope I haven't offended him.

I paused.

"An' reptiles don't speak English."


	6. Chapter 4

**Misty**

He seems okay now. Turns out I didn't offend him at all, just annoyed him a bit. Y'know, about the stalking thing. That was comforting. Oh, and I have no idea where we are, in case you were wondering.

"So, where'd you come from? I've never met anyone else who's British besides my family."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I think I've struck a nerve.

"K. Okay, I guess that includes how you got down here?"

"Yep."

It's a bit silent, awkward.

"How'd you get 'ere?"

He perked up quickly.

"My brothers found a really cool slide. It was really long but when I went on it the ice at the bottom shattered. It was by another patch of thin ice, but before it was perfectly stable. So anyway, the slide had a rift at the bottom which caused me go airborne, crash through the ice and stay airborne. When I got the chance I realised that the entrance was completely blocked. I think the slide must have fallen through the hole too. Besides, it's nice down here. I like the warmth."

Oh, Cocky Grin alert! He does that a lot.

"If you've been down here over a year, did you see me get this?" He's pointing at his knife. Oh I see.

"Er yes. Yes I did, yeah."

He looks a little disappointed. I have an idea.

"Could you tell me anyway? I'd love to hear it from the hero himself."

That's the face I love and know. Kind of. I don't know him very well and I most definitely am not in love with him; I'm a polecat for goodness sake! Not a weasel! And he's not my type... Maybe he is, a little...

Annoying voice 1: 'He is.'

Me: 'Thanks'

Perhaps if a polecat came down here. I think a name like...

Annoying voice 2: 'Jasper'

Me: 'No!'

Annoying voice 1: 'Johnny?'

Me: 'No.'

Annoying voice 3: 'Montgomery?'

Me: 'Eww, where did that come from!?'

Annoying voice 3: 'Dunno.'

A name like Casper or...

Annoying voice 3: 'Montgomery?'

Me: 'Hey, I already said no to that. No. No. No.'

Annoying voice 3: 'Fine. Just checking.'

Me: 'Don't sulk, you'll give me a bad image.'

Back to names. Casper, or Aiden. Maybe Che. Yeah, I think I like Che. Oops, I'm glad I've got my bliss face on 'cus I think he's finished. I should say something.

"That's amazing! So that's what happened at the top of the tree."

"I didn't mention the tree."

Uh oh.

"Um, sorry, I meant in the dino's..."

"Rudy's"

"Yeah, Rudy's throat. I thought he looked ill."

Nice save! I did hear some of that bit too. There's that grin again. It makes me want to go mad! I mean the jumping off trees and cliffs way.

* * *

 **Buck**

Buck started thinking again. It might be nice to have someone to talk to. Especially if they were mad too. She does find my rules difficult though and we have agreed that she doesn't have to go by them. She says she has her own rules. If I didn't know better I'd say she's just to stubborn. We'd better make a camp. Why does she look so anxious?

* * *

 **Misty**

"Do you want to camp here?" Is he mad? Never mind.

We are in the middle of a path, and I don't like the dark. I don't think so. I'll make some excuse.

"I think I know my way home from here, it's not far." Just so you know, I still don't know where I am and I will get very lost.

Buck thought about it. Misty did seem uncomfortable and when they'd met he hadn't found a single scratch on her. Over a year and not a scratch. How? He lost an eye almost as soon as he got here! 'Mysteriously'? Well, she's definitely living up to her name. She can go.

"Okay, but if you get eaten, scream."

She almost laughed.

"I will."

Misty left with Bucks eyes on her back. She could feel them.

I just hope I don't get eaten. I need to move more slowly on my way home. Wherever home is. The darkness is blinding me. I need to stop soon. I'm already walking into twigs and small branches, how long before I walk into one of those snap-traps? Oh. Now.

"AAH!"

Buck pricked up his ears just to make sure. Yep, that's definitely her. Over a year? Really? It must've just been luck keeping her alive.

He was up at once. Naturally his wide, cocky grin was plastered over his face. And he was off, skidding to a halt to where he thought she was.

Misty found herself flying through the air, her ankle wrapped tightly by some sort of vine. She just had time to scream before she was trapped inside, what she expected, a plant. She'd seen Buck get plenty of people out of these and had gotten herself out a couple of times before too. But there were two problems;

1\. Misty does not own a knife.

2\. It was to dark to see what she needed anyway.

Hey! I think I can explain what's happening for myself, thank you. Hi, Misty here. Sorry about that. First of all, no I do not own a knife. I have tried to make one plenty of times before but they were all rubbish. However, I do have very sharp claws. Secondly, right now I am trying to find the bottom of this thing.

Annoying Voice 1: 'You just missed it!'

Annoying Voice 2: 'We're going to die!'

Me: 'Shut up!'

Annoying voice 3: 'There!'

I've found the seal that'll give me access to the main wires. I can't see which is the right one. I'll just do them both at the same time. These wires are strong! And I'm really not feeling good at the moment. I think I might drown before being digested...

Annoying voice 3: 'This stuff is rising Misty!'

Annoying voice 1: 'Thanks for the update!'

SMACK!

I think I'll just stay up here.

Just in time, Buck shut his eye. He was now covered in the digestive juices. A new eye patch tomorrow I think. Looking around for Misty he realised that she was clinging on to a tree branch. The branch was beginning to bow, partly because of the weight and partly because of the gooey liquid. She dropped in front of him.

"You're not the only one who can escape those things, okay Buck."

"You want to come back?"

"Yep."


	7. The agreement

**Misty**

We're sitting around the fire again now that Buck's taken me somewhere we could wash off all the gooey stuff. I'm hoping that this is going to get a bit less awkward, but knowing me, it could go either way.

"If we're going to be friends then I've got rules."

"Alright, give 'em to me. I'm not saying I'll go with 'em, but we'll find out, won't we."

I lean forward slightly.  
He looks a bit put out by what I said. He starts off slowly but goes back to normal really quickly.

"Number 1. Always listen to buck."

I lean back on my front paws and think about this for a second. I suppose stalking him means I have been listening to him. But then, I've also done plenty of things he wouldn't approve of. So, this is more of a take it or leave it rule for me.

"Never have, maybe will. If I think it will be worth it. And, I get to decide if it's worth it."

"I'm not so sure if..."

"I decide."

I'm giving him the evil eye now, just to make sure.  
Buck almost winces and seems to be getting very uncomfortable now.

"Okay, fine. Rule number 2. Stay in the middle of the path..."

Now I must impulsively cut in.

"Nuh uh. Never happening. No way are you _ever_ getting me to do that."

My shocked and slightly frightened face is having an interesting effect. I have also flown backwards and started shaking. Violently. He has now changed his expression to one more of curiosity.

Buck: (demanding) "Why?"

I'm getting a bit hysterical now.

"Because I have a _small_ phobia of visibility and meeting new people, okay." (Holding up my hands protectively and completely tense.) "You should be privileged that you're here talking to me. Obviously, pathways are way, _way_ to visible. So that is a rule I am _never_ following."

"Okay, well, maybe if you stayed on the path for longer you'd get over your fear."

Really hysterical now. So hysterical Buck's started backing off.

"My Aunt Annie _died_ because she followed a path. I am not doing the same."

"But..."

Standing up.

"No!"

I sit down again trying to cool off.

"Right. Rule number 4..."

"What happened to rule number three?"

"Don't need it. Anyway, if you start seeing things, you will have your head examined."

Now it's my turn to back off. He talks to rocks and trees and uses skulls as puppets; I have very serious conversations with myself and am trying to be friends with him and he only wants us to have our heads examined if we start to see things? I can actually go with that one.

"Okay."

"That's the one you say yes to?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That one is normally the one that people say is the craziest and then try and run away."

"It is crazy."

"No it's not."

"But we're already half crazy and you only want us to have our heads examined if we start to see things?"

"I get where you coming from but It's Not Crazy."

"See, that's why I like it. You can be crazy and not have your head examined."

We're both grinning by now. The thought of knowing we're not having our heads examined but are already half mad actually makes me feel safe, 'cus it probably means I never will. I think Buck's just grinning 'cus I admitted I'm already crazy.

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"So, I officially do not have to go with any rules except the one about getting my head examined?"

"Done."

We shake paws.


	8. Chapter 5

(2 years later)

 **Misty**

I may be Bucks best friend (besides Rudy), but that does not mean I've stopped stalking him. Being with Buck has meant that I now feel safe enough to follow him on his 'homeward treks' and have seen quite a few tourists seriously mess up. After all, you can only watch so many Rudy Wars.

There have been fun times by ourselves though. I think my favourite was his wedding to Mrs Pineapple. I do mean an actual pineapple. We'd had a really bad day. Buck hadn't found Rudy, I had been watching the veggies all day, BORING. Babysitting broccoli is the worst. So anyway, Buck showed me these blue berries that act like magic mushrooms. I think you can see where this is going. Every pineapple was beginning to look like a weasel to Buck and I just thought they were talking pineapples at a disco. He'd been staring at this one pineapple, and I have to admit she was sexy, for over two hours and was refusing, profusely, to talk to her. He said, and I quote 'It couldn't be, she'd just end up eatin' me for dinner.' So I stamped on his foot and he finally went to talk to her. They got married, I was invited to do the honours (the marrying bit) and Buck woke up the next morning with an ugly pineapple by his side. I couldn't stop laughing but you could tell he loved her. Quite sweet really.

Then there was the time he turned a T-rex into a T-Rachel, but I'm not allowed to tell that one, by the Law of Buckminster. He says it better anyway.

You can tell I didn't do much these past years can't you.

Once, there was a three day performance by 'Three Skulls Plus One'. It was a mix-up of Catula, the Weasel of the Woevilles and a Tale of Two Psychos. We were walked in on by a cute baby dino who became the main character. Unfortunately, both it's parents came looking for it and we were almost eaten... which just made the day better to be honest.

* * *

 **Buck**

I've spotted a weasel in the near distance, a real one this time, who is, of course, lost. But it isn't the adventure that has caught my eye. She's beautiful. She has a long, light brown tail, big blue eyes and the sweetest face I have ever seen. I feel guilty for a moment, my dear pineapple only died a few weeks ago. Shaking sorrowfully I begin to get a grip. My love may have belonged to the pineapple but I am sure she'd want me to move on, find another to capture my heart, and the she-weasel needs help. Fast.

Seventeen veloceraptors are circling their prey. She hasn't seen them yet, but I have. A plan is forming in my malformed mind (I admit it), an unusual plan for me actually. I can't let her get hurt, of course not, nor can I allow her to be disfigured. The 'raptors are closing in...

* * *

 **Misty**

I opened an eye at the sound of a shell horn.

"He's on the move again." I slur lazily, shutting my eye again.

Sunbathing isn't usually my thing, but I had a hard day yesterday.

'He'll call if he needs help.'

He has, once.

* * *

 **Buck**

Veloceraptor's, however small, can be tricky, or in my case, annoying. I usually go in blind with these to add to the fun. This time though, I'm going to keep an eye out.

As soon as I blow my shell most of the 'raptors change their attention to me, the she-weasel too. The four veloceraptors who haven't taken notice are still closing in, one on each side.

I grab the ammo beside me, not to be used unless completely necessary. Normally I would land a little way away and annoy the 'raptors before purposefully getting myself cornered, then surprise the big bird by jumping out of reach of its hooked claws and _then_ go to the person involved. This time, and I'm not sure what made me do it, I went straight to step three and immediately went for the weasel.

 **Weasel Extraction Plan**

Number of veloceraptors: 17

Veloceraptors now circling weasel: 4

Current distance of veloceraptors from weasel: A few metres

Other veloceraptors: circling me

Veloceraptor distance from me: A few metres

My distance from weasel: approximately 100 metres

Amount of ammo: unknown

Vine strength: good

Time: Zilch


	9. Weasel Extraction

**Weasel Extraction**

 **Weasel**

It happened so suddenly. One minute I was walking in circles, trying to find my way out of this place. The next I hear this really weird noise. I looked to see where it had come from and saw this other weasel, standing on a tree branch, holding a vine and some sharp thing. I remembered that I'd seen an animal when I looked up, so I looked away from the weasel and where there had once been trees there were loads of these feathered things that looked a bit like vultures. Most of them were looking at the weasel too, but I saw others in front of me and to the sides. I span round, looking for a way out, but there were to many birds!

Suddenly, I'm being pulled into the air, with no warning, whatsoever. So, I scream, naturally. I look up and it's that weasel, who, only a moment ago, had been standing on that tree branch. He was swinging on a vine. So, I screamed again. Why the hell did he think it would hold! It had to snap, any second now. But it didn't. By the time we land I'm a gibbering mess. There was no way that could have happened

"Run!"

I don't know who he his, but I did not need telling twice. I'm crying now, tears are streaming down my face as I run. Just for a second I take the courage I have and look behind me. The things were gaining on us. Well, they were gaining on me. The guy was standing in the middle of the path throwing berries! Berries of all things! Now, I don't know what they did but the things that got hit slowed down. I don't think they could see. They fell over each other, into a mounting pile of feathers. Then I see that two of the birds are running right beside me! The one squawks at the other, which does this nod thing, then jumps on me, pinning me to the ground!

"AAGH"

I'm screaming in agony as a sharp claw is thrust into my side. I try to struggle free, but it just makes the pain worse. So, I give in to the vultures. My vision swims, as I see a shadow above me, and I know it's death, coming for me.

 **Buck**

I see her pinned by two 'raptors to the ground. If they hurt her... I'm seeing red now. I'm running at a speed I've never run before, towards this girl. The other 'raptors are beginning to sense victory. I have to get over there, before she dies. I will not stand by and watch the girl I love die in pain. There is no hope for the beasts now. I have my knife in hand and stab the one in the back. But I can't stab the other. It's claw will rip out her side if I do that, so, I catch another vine, nearby and tie the veloceraptor so that it can't move, but it can't fall either. The girl is out cold and close to death. I must remove the claw, quickly. I pull gently at the claw to work out which way it is facing. The 'raptor squawks, angrily, but I can't deal with it at the moment. When I find where the rest of the claw is I slide it out slowly. There are some long, green leaves close by, so, I grab some and bandage the girls waist to stop the bleeding. There will be a scar there. Next, I rid the world of the bloody monster that made it.

 **Misty**

I found Buck by the main lake. He seems very upset. I can't see what he's doing, but he's doing it quickly.

Limpet (annoying voice 3): 'Should we go and find out?'

Me: 'Maybe, but he could be angry with us.'

Limpet: 'Why would he be angry?'

Me: 'Because something very bad has happened. And he might not want us to be here.'

After a pause,I decide that I should find out what's going on. A few steps closer and I see a weasel on the floor in front of him, blood seeps into the sand. Buck is trying to wash the gaping wound. I don't think he's noticed me yet. I can hear him, crying. I've never heard him cry, not even at the pineapples funeral. Did he know this weasel? I crouch down beside him, but I don't say anything. Buck tries to stop the tears, but it's to late. There are too many not to let them fall.


	10. Repercussions

**Misty**

Buck has finished now. The unconscious girl has stopped bleeding and Buck is staring into the water of the lake, as if it will make all of this go away. I venture closer to him, nervous, but anxious to ask a question.

"Do you know her, Buck?"

"No." he replies, softly.

This confuses me a little. But this is not the time. It's clear that he needs some time alone. But I'll try again, first.

"What happened?"

Buck looks up. He seems unsure of how to react to this question. He looks as though he could fall back down into depressed sobbing. But, there's something else too. There is an anger fighting the turmoil, or maybe, joining it. Buck just chokes, and now I know it really is time to go.

"You don't have to answer. Listen, you need some time to yourself. But if you need to talk, just ask."

I walk, slowly, into the greenery surrounding us.

I don't get an answer. He's gone back to staring at the water. I'm worried about him. I've never seen him like this. Ever.

 **Buck**

It was nice of Misty to stay, but I'm glad she's gone.  
It's my fault all this happened, how could it have been anyone else's? Now this girl will probably die and I'll be the one to blame. I should have been paying attention. If I'd just looked out for her better, maybe we wouldn't be in all this mess. I let a bloody bird...! I wish all this had never happened, I wish that I had never seen her and that she hadn't come here in the first place. Now it's all my fault that she's going to die. I wish I was dead! I wish I was dead.


	11. Back to the Land of the Living

**Weasel**

I must be dead. There is no possibility that I could have survived that. I don't dare to open up my eyes, so I keep them tightly shut. If I'm in heaven then maybe I won't be able to feel any pain. I'll just try... A loud, choked scream escapes me. I am definitely not in heaven.

 **Buck**

All at once I find myself by the lass' side. Her scream woke me from beside the lake. I hope she's going to be alright. She might be able to hear me.

"Lass, lass are you alright?"

 **Weasel**

Who the hell is that? I'm not opening my eyes to find out, I might not like what I see. I realised I was holding my breath and managed to choke an answer.

"Do I bloody look alright!"

 **Buck**

"I can't believe it, you're alive!"

"You mean I nearly died!"

I'm glad she's still got her eyes shut, I just blushed enough to cause a fire.

"Um, yeah. It's alright though, 'cus you're still here, right?"

"I might be happier if I wasn't in so much pain!"

She's wincing a lot. Even when she isn't moving.

"Well, I stopped the bleeding, but it'll take a few weeks to heal and a lot longer for the pain to go completely."

 **Weasel**

How long! What the hell am I going to do for all that time? I can't move because it hurts so much.

"What am I meant to do now though? I can't move, I've got no idea where I am and I've got no idea who you are!"

"Well, the name's Buck, short for Buckminster, long for Buh, and you can stay with me."

He seems nice. It's very kind of him to let me stay with him. I don't think I could deal with trying to get home right now. As for safety, well, I'll just have to trust him for now. After all, he did stop me from bleeding to death.

"As for where you are, you're just outside the Jungle of Misery in an underground world full of dangerous dino's and carnivorous plants."

"Jungle of Misery?"

"Yeah, well, I guess y'know why it's called that..."

I think I do...

"So what's your name?"

I squint up at him.

"Scarlet."

 **Buck**

That's a really nice name... I'm glad she's okay with the staying with me thing, I don't know how I'm going to get her there though. I suppose she could have stayed with Misty, but I don't want her to. Am I being crazy?

Who knows who?: 'You're lovesick mate.'

"Am not!"

 **Misty**

I've been watching him all night. I'm so glad that girl (I think she said her name was Scarlet) is alright. I'm glad Buck is too, he looked like he was about to commit suicide! For some reason, I think her just screaming in pain saved his life. I do feel sorry for her though, it must be terrible for her to be in this situation. But I'm just glad Buck's gonna be okay...


	12. Could it be true?

**Buck**

After three hours of carrying an agonised Scarlet to the closest of my sub-dens I finally get to put her down on what used to be my bed. I haven't been here in a while, there just hasn't been a use for it.

It isn't the nicest place to call home, partly why I haven't returned in so long. It's dark, damp, spikey and smells very strongly of rotting fish. But, it is also the only home, close by, where i don't have to manoeuvre my patient up any vines or ladders.

At some point near the end of the journey Scarlet fainted from the pain. I took this opportunity to clean up the den and find some better food.

Buck can tell Misty is here. She's always here. Normally she's better at hiding than this though. I catch another fish before shouting out. Almost lazily.

"Come out, Misty, I know you're there."

Misty didn't bother to be quiet and ran straight to my side.

"So, how is she?"

"She's sleeping."

"How are you?"

She is really quick firing the questions today. And why did she have to ask that one? We never tell each other anything.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because last night, you scared me Buck. You acted in a way I have never seen you act before."

So, now I'm a creep as well as crazy.

"I never said that."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You're face said it all."

I sighed. There's no point trying to hide it. Although I'm not even quite sure if I'm right about this feeling.

"I think I'm in love."

Misty burst out laughing.

"In love? With a girl you said you don't know and have, therefore, known for about twelve hours?"

"I said I 'think'. I don't know what love feels like. I can't be sure.

Misty immediately stopped laughing.

" I don't know either. We've been down here too long."

She paused for minute, then...

"I know, why don't you tell Scarlet."

"Scarlet!"

"Don't tell her you love her. Tell her what the feeling is doing to you and then she can tell you for sure."

It does seem like a foolproof plan.

"But, what if she guesses?"

"Then you won't have to tell her yourself."

"You're not coming."

"You know I never follow you home, especially when you've got a visitor. I don't even know where you live."

I get back with the last of the food to find Scarlet staring at the ceiling.

"Buck, is that you?"

"Yeah."

Scarlet seemed to relax while I tensed. Now is better than never.

"Er, Scarlet, can I ask you a question?"

"What kind of a question?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Fire ahead."

I took a very deep breath.

"Well. It's just, I've been down 'ere so long, I don't always know what new feelings are..."

Scarlet began to get a bit nervous and shuffled around slightly.

"S, so, you, you have a new 'feeling'."

She elongated 'feeling' unconsciously.

Although Scarlet couldn't see, I nodded with my eye shut. I opened my eye, took another deep breath and carried on.

"Yesss. It. It scares me, and I don't get scared, usually." Then I, too, looked at the ceiling, clenching my fists. "I just can't stop thinking about this one person. I don't want to do anything that would displease them. I knew as soon as I saw them that..."

Scarlet ended my unfinished sentence.

"You're in love with me?"

 **Scarlet**

There was a very awkward silence, all the way through dinner and all through the night.

In the morning, I meekly decided to break the tension

"Buck?"

Buck looked up from what he was doing.

"Are you sure you didn't know what love felt like?"

"Well... I did marry a pineapple, and I loved her."

I wisely decided not to question this.

"Because I think you do know and it's alright, because I've been thinking... I'm going to be here a while and, well, there's a chance..."

 **Buck**

I can't feel. I don't have any senses left in my body and every other emotion just left. So, I sat there, wide eyed, open mouthed, arms hanging by my sides, useless, chest aching. If she's just said what I think she's said...


	13. Chapter 13

**Scarlet**

"Will you be long?"

"Aye, I'm going flying with Misty, after my rounds."

"Yesterday you went hunting for Rudy, the day before you found a five foot poisonous snake and now you're going flying? Don't you think you could come back a bit sooner? You know how boring it is being here by myself."

"No, I mean no, I don't know. I guess I could come and see you first, if you'd like."

"Yes I would like. Who is Misty?"

"Just a friend."

"You always say that."

"She wouldn't want me to say anything else."

I sigh.

"You promise you'll come back?"

"I promise."

"No crossed fingers?"

Buck holds his hands out in front of him.

"No crossed fingers."

"You'll forget won't you."

"Probably."

I know Buck always keeps his promises but he can be very forgetful. He won't tell me who Misty is though. Y'know, I bet she's a rock.

 **Buck**

Misty's been asking me some strange questions these past couple of days. Most of the time I prefer not to answer them. They're usually about me and Scarlet. I know I love Scarlet, and I know she loves me too, but Misty's been digging for more than that. Apparently I'm spending to much time with her and not enough with Scarlet.

"Maybe there is something wrong, but I don't know what it could be."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't know, how can I know if I don't know?"

"True."

 **Misty**

Maybe... He wouldn't be wanting to...? Well they're only dating at the moment. You don't think he wants to get married do you? Like the pineapple...

"Hey Buck, are you sure you don't want to get married?"

 **Buck**

I stiffen straight up then. There is no way I would have thought of that.

"I've got to go."

 **Misty**

"Knew it."

 **Scarlet**

Buck just came in, earlier than I thought he would be.

"Are you alright Buck, you look nervous."

"Uh, well, y'know the past couple a' days I've been spending a lot of time with Misty?"

I did notice, actually.

"Well, she's been getting suspicious why I wasn't spending more time with you. She started asking loads of questions. Most of the time I ignored them 'cus I didn't know how to answer, but then today she said something I didn't think of."

"I don't know what your getting, Buck."

"Uh, okay. So,"

He's blushing as red as the berries.

"So, will, you marry me?"

I yelp as I try to move with the surprise.

"'Cause I will!"

He looks like he could collapse with the relief!

"We'll have to talk about some things though."

Things? Why would there be anything else that we needed to talk about?

"Like what?"

"Like, I haven't told you the rules yet."

"You have rules. For a marriage?"

"Ye' well no. They're not for marriage specifically."

"So what are they for then?"

I'm curious to know why he would only mention rules once we've decided to get married.

"You haven't been able to walk yet so you've been safe from the dangers, y'see. Maybe it'd be easier if I just say what they are."

I'm still looking conspicuous.

"Rule 1, always listen to Buck."

"I'll be married to you, you have to let me have some room or I won't."

"I get that but you'll see what I need y' to listen to. Anyway, rule number 2 Is always stay in the middle of the trail. The reason for that's connected to the first rule. Then there's number 4, this is the only rule Misty agreed to, if..."

"Misty got to choose which rules to listen to?"

"Ye' she's got some, social problems y' might say. Anyway, 4 is if y' start t' see things y' will have your head examined."

"Excuse me?"

What?

"It makes perfect sense, if y' think 'bout it."

"Unless you're already crazy."

He cocked is eye at that, like he'd just remembered something.

"You missed out rule number 3?"

"Oh ye'. Don't really count but if y' have gas go t' the back a' the herd."

I want to cry with laughter. Who has a rule like that!

"Anything else?" I manage to stutter.

"Ye, Y'll have to meet Misty."


	14. Chapter 14

**Misty**

'Why are we sitting at the bottom of Bucks tree?'

'Because he's asking Scarlet a very serious question right now.'

'And we need to be here because...'

'And we need to be here because Buck is going to need some support, whether good or bad I don't know.'

'So, where's the support coming from?'

' We are sitting at the bottom of his tree. Where do you think?'

'The tree?'

"Us, idiot, us! The support is us!"

Did I say that a bit too loud?

 **Scarlet**

"What was that?"

"It's okay, that's just Misty."

"Misty! I thought Misty was a, a, a rock or some sort of imaginary friend. Not a real person!"

I can't believe he's just telling me this now. I'm going to be his wife. I thought..., I thought..., I don't know what I thought. He's a one eyed weasel with a passion for flying pterodactyls. How could I have thought anything else?

"Course she's a person. And who said she was a rock? Was it Max?"

"Max is a rock, and you know it."

"No he ain't, he's a skull."

I throw my head in my paw. I just hope I like her.

 **Buck**

Probably a good time to introduce Misty.

"Hey Misty, you down there!"

"No I'm over here."

She has to appear the other side of Scarlet. I told her not to use the window.

"Well, I better leave you two to get to know each other... Bye."

Neither of them looked happy about my leaving.

 **Misty**

"Hi, I'm Misty."

I look over my left shoulder.

"No you're not I am!"

I look over my right then back to the front looking down.

"If you two don't shut up I'm going to have to strap my mouth shut, then you'll see how we get on!"

"What about me?"

"You too limpet."

"Sorry about that, I really am Misty. I think you just met Limpet, Shut it and Shout."

My face has been plastered with a nervous cringe while my hand is beginning to twitch uncontrollably. I'm standing as still as a statue with my right hand out waiting for it to be joined by Scarlet's. The main reason I'm standing this way is because Scarlet is staring at me in shock. This only seems to happen with other polecats, minks and weasels. Never with sabers, oddly, or other animals.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet, it's nice to finally meet you."

I finally stop being a statue and relax.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"What? Oh, uh, only when I'm nervous. I study things for weeks before I'm sure their safe" Except you. "But there are some things you can't read the minds of." Like you. "That's why I never stay on the path, too visible."

"Then why do you go out with Buck, flying and things?"

"I've learnt to trust Buck. I followed him for over a year before he even knew I existed. Anyway, I learnt the right ways to do things, things to avoid. I guess I've known Buck that long I know all his reactions beforehand. He's predictable, for me. Except with you, you've changed all that..."

"Me?"

I slide down onto the floor, something I would never normally do so soon after meeting someone. These changes in Buck are so abnormal she's got me thinking. I'm so far into my reverie I almost didn't hear her.

"Ye, you." Is my automatic answer.

"Y'know, I thought that if, and seeing as you are, a real person that because Bucks out so often you two must be, you know, together."

I freeze at Scarlet's words, which were so shocking they were strong enough to bring me out of my reverie.

"You thought he might have been cheating on you? With me?"

"Well no, but I was beginning to suspect something was..."

"Me and Buck," I laugh. "No, never. We're just good friends. You're free to have him, trust me there is no way it could possibly work out between us."

"Buck, it's rude to listen in on your girls conversations, and I thought you were a gentleman."


	15. Chapter 15

**Buck**

I crawled in and I could tell that I must be looking very embarrassed. Scarlet looked from Misty to me.

"How did you know he was there? How did she know you were there?"

Misty and I looked at each other knowing very well neither of us know how she knew. So we said,

"I don't know."

 **Scarlet**

I can't stop staring at them. How can they be so, so similar and not be related in any way. They're like identical twins, except ones a polecat and the others a weasel! Where's Misty gone?

 **Misty**

I had to leave. Why would she look at us for that long? It's unnatural.

'It was less than a minute.'

'Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!'

I can't stop running. I don't care where I end up as long as I get as far away as I possibly can from her! I should never have agreed to meet her in the first place.

'Oh look, I'm lost. That weasel managed to get me lost.'

I don't usually venture out this far on my own, but when I do I'm always afraid someone, or something, might find me. Right now I couldn't care less. Besides it's to late, my paws have pushed me forwards, on into this rocky nightmare.

 **Scarlet**

"What did I do?"

"Like I said, Misty has a problem with new things sometimes."

"But what did _I_ do?"

"You stared at her."

I, oh yeah the weird, twitchy, statue thing.

"I forgot about her anxiety attacks."

"Well I guess I'd better go and find her."

"I guess you had."

 **Buck**

Where is she? I've been to her home, her favourite tree, the nesting grounds... she wouldn't go anywhere she didn't know, she's not like that, unless... Scarlet couldn't have scared her that much could she?

 **Misty**

I'm running to fast to work out where I am, all I know is I'm going straight on. Most of the area seems to be huge boulders, I've had to jump a few. Once or twice I've slid into a small crater every now and then, but nothing more than a few stones were at the bottom.

"Boulder!"

The monstrous thing looms over my head while I get ready to jump.

 **Buck**

"Get out of the way! Not now Rudy. I'm trying to save my friend here!"

That must be the first time in a long time I've refused a fight with Rudy. But now is definitely not the time.

 **Misty**

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to jump that.

 **Buck**

I've come to the furthest edge of the chasm of death. All I can do now is hope for the best.

"Misty? Hey Misty, are you here?"

I hear a chocked up cry in the distance.

"Buck!"

My name echo's faintly, but it's an answer.

I run as swiftly as I can, moving as little as I can on the way. The ground is unstable enough without my help. I have to keep shouting her name to make sure I'm going in the right direction.

A yelp followed by the toppling of falling rocks attracts my attention. The sound is close by. I twist my body carefully to look over edge of the boulder. At the bottom is Misty hanging from a small ledge by her claws.

"I couldn't stop running, Buck. I was too scared. But I wasn't looking where I was going and jumped the boulder. But when I landed the floor just crumbled and I fell."

"It's okay. I I'll get you out. Just don't move."

I looked around for something that could help, but there are no liana's down here. I guess I'll just have to climb down myself. A few small rocks fall as I lower myself down. Once I'm on the floor I lay down carefully to create stability.

The look in her eyes as I haul Misty up is one of intense fear and pain. Eventually we're both lying precariously on the ledge, cut maybe, but relieved, breathless and alive.

 **Misty**

I think I fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Buck**

It's taking ages to get back. First of all Misty keeps collapsing very suddenly and then I have to pull her up again so we can keep walking. She's very confused. I can't carry her because on the way, and I didn't notice this at the time, I must have broken my shoulder. I also think I've sprained my ankle.

"Woah, back to me."

"Where's the green?"

"A long way away."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the green."

"Why?"

"Because we live there."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Can you stop saying why?"

"Why?"

"AAH!"

"What's at the green?"

"Green stuff."

"What else?"

"Venomous plants."

"What else?"

"Dino's"

"What else?"

"Home."

"What else?"

"Medicine."

"What's medicine?"

"Stuff that stops you asking annoying questions."

She's just collapsed again. I hadn't noticed this before either, Misty's got a huge cut down the back of her head and it's bleeding badly. A rock must have hit her at some point. I've been concentrating on the way home to long to see it.

I can't let Misty go to sleep, if she does then she might not wake up again. As for the bleeding, the only thing I've got to stop that is my own eye patch. So I take it off, bandage her head and proceed in trying to wake her up again. Thank weasel heaven she woke back up. I'm dragging her with my good arm as fast as I can through the city of rocks back home.

When we reach the Chasm of Death I stop, perplexed. How can I get Misty across in this state? I slapped her again to stop her falling asleep.

 **Misty**

What's going on? Where are we? Ouch! Who the heck are you?

 **Buck**

It's getting worse.

I can only think of one way of getting her across. I'll attach a basket to the vine that crosses between the two sides, then I'll have to pull her along behind me as I cross myself. The only thing I can find to use as a basket is a few bones still strong enough to hold her. I have to push her in when I'm finished because she keeps asking questions. Then I tie the bones to me and pull us both up the vine.

When we're across Misty's almost fallen asleep another six times. One of my nests is nearby, which is good because I can't take her back to where Scarlet is. Once we're there I leave for a few minutes to collect another couple of leaves and some fruits. One of the leaves is for me, the others are to make up a poultice and bandage Misty's head properly. Hopefully, once the bleeding is stemmed it'll be easier for her to stay awake. If she loses much more blood she'll die.

When I come back from gathering everything I need I find Misty on the floor unconscious. I run straight to her side but nothing I do works. I can tell she's still alive, but for now I'm to late.


	17. Chapter 17

**Misty**

I sit up on my paws and look around me. The last thing I remember is falling down the side of a boulder and hitting my head. Buck was there too for a while. After that I have no idea how I got here. A lightening bolt headache hits me. I put my paw up to my head to find a leaf bandage covering the whole surface. I try to get up but it's too much, my vision swims before my eyes. The world turns black and I fall into a deep, deep sleep.

I open my eyes again, but all I can hear is a strange buzzing in my ear. There are two weasels standing a little way away. One of them looks over at me, it tries to get to my side but I black out before it even gets close.

I'm getting better, day by day now. Each time I return to consciousness I'm recognizing more and more, but not the two weasels who are always there. For some reason I've decided that I really don't like one of them. I don't know why, instinct I think.

On one of the days I decide it's time to get up, I feel much better than I did before. I can actually understand some of the small conversations that I'm having now. It's nice to be off the ground. I still hate the other weasel. Unfortunately it is this one that helps me up today. I can't remember why I don't like it, but I still don't.

I still don't recognize either of the two weasels. They've told me loads about how I met them, which I immediately forget, and none of it sparks a thing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Scarlet**

I can understand why Buck and Misty get on so well together, they're both crazy. Now though, they can't be that way together, and it's all my fault. If only I didn't stare at her that way this may never have happened. I just feel so guilty that I caused all of this.

I thought it might be a good idea take Misty for a walk now that she can get up again. I thought that looking at some of the area might encourage some memories to resurface. Buck wasn't so sure, but he agreed to a short one so we are only taking a short walk around the two treehouse's currently occupied by either me or Misty. We're about to pass the nesting grounds now.

* * *

 **Buck**

I can't stop worrying that Misty will never get her memory back, and what'll happen if she doesn't. She's my friend, no one can ever replace her. She got me and Scar together and I really wanted her to come to our wedding. If I don't get her back things'll never be the same.

"I remember that T-Rex."

Misty just pointed to Momma dinosaur in the nesting grounds. I hope she does remember.

"Really? What do you remember?"

"Don't be silly, I watched you the whole way. You found this odd herd at one end of the valley who said they'd lost a floppy green thing. Turns out it was that T-Rex and a gross sloth. There, there's something else too. Oh, it hurts, my head hurts but there's something missing."

There's a lot missing, but I think she's had enough now.

 **Scarlet**

"I think it's time we took her back home."

* * *

 **Misty**

"No, I want to know what's missing! Why won't you tell me? It hurts too much, too much!"

'If they won't tell us perhaps we should find out for ourselves.'

'Do you remember where the journey began?'

"At the top of a mountain."

'That's where we'll start, they'll find us if they really want us.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Misty**

I'm running to the place I remember from the vision I saw earlier. If there is anywhere I'll be reminded of what happened it will be that place. The height of the mountain makes me nervous, I don't know why. I remember seeing the forms of two mammoths over the top of the edge. The bigger one is panicking, I can't tell why. The smaller one takes action. Seeing the head of one of those plant eating dino's with the long heads she slides down it. I see a saber too now. But that doesn't seem to be why the mammoths are so scared. The other mammoth and the saber slide down the dinosaur's neck too. I look back up to the top of the mountain, now I see the problem. There is another dino that looks peeved at they're escape.

At the bottom of the mountain the mammals look nervous. they are being surrounded, I remember that I wanted to help but I wanted to stay hidden too. By the time I've decided to stay hidden the weasel that's been looking after me has dropped in. He swung on a vine but the vine broke. I don't remember what happened next. My heads beginning to hurt again. Too much. It's been too much.

But I have to carry on. Th' they ran, over the ridge. I followed them, as always. The guy did this thing. I think he always does it, I'm not sure. I can hear them in the distance. B', b', he's introducing himself but I can't remember what he's saying. B' uh... B' uh... Bu', B'uh, ck, B'uh, ck, B'uck, Buck. I think that's it.

'No that's not it, there was more.'

Yes, there was more. His name, it's longer than that. I curl up on the floor trying to concentrate. B'uhckm, B'uhckmi, min, Buck min ster, minster. Buckminster. Finally! I've got it! Buckminster!

'Buck, short for Buckminster, long for Bu!'

"We got it!" I shout, along with my friends.

 **Buck**

I woke up in the night knowing something was very wrong. I looked over to where Misty has been sleeping and she wasn't there. So I started to panic. Of course, she's not stupid however much she can't remember. After earlier with momma T-Rex it's obvious where she would go. The mountain. I've been following her for a while. The plan was to bring her back as soon as I found her, but when I did she was running through the jungle in the same direction as we went that time with the mammoths.

Then she stopped. She curled up in a little ball talking to herself. She looked like she was in pain. I think it was from concentrating. I heard her mumble something similer to my name once or twice.

She shouted it out all of a sudden. She scared me out of my wits end at that moment.

I walked over to her, unsure what I was doing.

 **Misty**

I heard something in the background, turned around and it was him!

"Buck!" It came out as almost a whisper. I couldn't stop myself, I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug of my life. And probably his too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Buck**

I'm so happy! I thought I would never get my friend back and here she is falling asleep on my shoulder as we walk home. I am wondering if she's changed much though, but only time will tell.

I'll have to reintroduce her to Scar too. I noticed Misty was acting really weird around her these past few weeks, like she already knows something's not right. She may remember her already now she can remember me. I'll have to talk to her in the morning.

 **Misty**

I stretch and roll over, not one for getting up easily.

'Mist, hey Misty. I think someone's noticed we're alive. We're being talked to.'

"Uh" I groan and put my paws on my ears. "I don't wanna get up."

"I'm not surprised, you were up all night." I jerk upright.

"What! I thought that was a dream."

Buck comes over to me. oh, it must be real if I can remember his name. I suppose that's a good thing.

"How much do you remember about last night?"

"Er, I remember running to the cliff that's up north. I went because you wouldn't tell me what was missing when I was trying to think earlier. Once I got there I started to think, really hard, why I wanted to start there. It took a while but some pictures began forming in my head. Some bits got missed out but it all still made sense. You were there, in my memory. I remembered these mammoths that were surrounded and you, you saved them. I followed you, like I always do to a place on the path. It was there that my head really started to hurt because it was like my memory didn't want to remember you. I don't know why but it really, really hurt. you're name was the only thing that was missing from my memory, even though when I was there I could hear it, I know I could. That's why it took so long to work out what you said to them. After that I turned round and you were there. And now I know your name I can remember so much more."

It hurt to say all that out loud. Like my head was refusing to obey me. It would have been easier just to let it do what it wanted. But I know this weasel is my friend, even if, before, I didn't know who he was. I do now and I was right. He's my best friend, my only friend.

"Do you remember Scarlet?"

"I remember running for my life."

"The other weasel, that's Scarlet. It was the first time you met her. You were making friends, but then she scared you. She didn't do anything to harm you or anything, but you ran off anyway. Do you remember why?"

I'm not sure. I don't know. I, I do know.

"Because I don't like new people. I hate her! She's dangerous. If I see her again she'll get me and I don't want her to hurt me. I'm not like you Buck, I can't fight as well as you. Sure I can catch a pterodactyl and ride it but if it attacked me I'd be dead!"

I would have gone on but Buck was trying to calm me down. I was hysterical by this time, caught in a nightmare, scared to death by something neither of us new about. Buck had his hands on my shoulders and was talking soothingly to me. I began to calm down taking deep breaths, one at a time. Buck sat down next to me and took my paw in both of his.

"Where's this come from, Misty? I had no idea you felt like this."

I can't help it, a reluctant tear falls from my eye.

"I was always afraid of new people. I don't know why 'cus nothing has ever happened to hurt me, or my family. But as soon as I could walk I picked the people I liked, the people I new I could trust easily and stayed with 'em. Once I'd picked about say five people I never even looked at another person. I mean, I was an older kit when I first came here, and you know I watched you forever before I had the courage to come and talk to you. Even then I nearly backed out. But, I don't know why I don't trust people at all. They just freak me out." I shuddered at the thought. "You're the only person I've ever properly trusted at all."


	21. Chapter 21

**BUCK**

I'm gratified that she thinks so much of me. I'm completely confused why she trusts me so much, I'm the craziest, most idiotic person who ever lived. If I honestly came up with any possible reason why she even likes me... well I can't. I don't have that much self esteem I guess. I wish I knew how to help her. I can't stop Misty from ever seeing Scarlet again, but then Misty will probably stop that happening by herself. Harsh as it seems, I can't help her. She can only help herself. I stare at the floor without much more passing through my head. It's a strangely calm peace in here now.

2 months later

"You're never here with me, Buck. You just leave, everyday, not coming back until heaven knows when!" Scarlet's been screeching at me like this for days now. Always suddenly. I never know when to expect this sort of thing from her. She's like a sleeping dino before you accidentally trip over it's tail. One minute it's that I'm never here, the next it's how she has to look after everything even when I am here. She doesn't do anything! I don't just go out for fun you know, I do look after the place. And I've invited her to go with me as well but oh no, apparently she's got enough to do here, which basically means she makes the bed. Over and over and over again. I'm even the one who gets the food!

"I'm so sorry, Buck. I'm just so stressed, you know, with being alone in here and all." Another apology, another fight over. One sided of course.

"But you don't have to be. I've asked you before whether or not you wanted to come along. And I'd take care of you, you wouldn't get hurt. You know I would never let that happen."

Scarlet peeks through her paws. "I know that, Buck. I trust you to do that, I really do. But I don't think I could deal with the motion sickness." I doubt that's the reason.

I sigh and leave.

"How was the fight?"

"Just as good as the last." I grumble. Fighting Scarlet is always a bit of a come down. Seeing Misty always helps, but I've had to stop mentioning her to Scarlet, it seems to tip her over the edge whenever I do.

"What was it about this time?"

"Like you weren't listening."

"Well I know the best place to go to cheer you up."

I agree and she leads me towards the lake. On the opposite side is a triceratops. "Why don't we go and annoy it for a while?"

1 week later

"It's not so far, only a few miles."

"We've been swinging for hours."

Snap! One of the vines I was holding broke and now I'm falling. Quite far.

"AAH, OUCH!"

I've landed, but I think I landed on something spikey. There wasn't anything spikey before.

"Oh I don't feel good." Then I black out. I come back to consciousness slowly, aware that my heads feeling like hot moss. I can't think straight, instinctively I roll onto my side and lurch. I can tell this isn't the first time I've done this as my throat is so sore and my back aches. I try to see where I am. I'm in my tree house. Misty has brought me home. I see Scarlet has her back turned but there's no sign of Misty.

"Why do I even bother to clean up after you? You just make a mess all day, all night. Don't try to help, no, just throw up on my clean floor, why don't you."

I'm wondering what she's on about. Yes I just threw up on her floor but I don't make any other mess. And I thought I was ill?

"Oh look, you're still awake. Well if you're not going to sleep yet go and do something useful. Go on, go and get the fish for dinner."

There's no point arguing with her. I roll myself out of bed and crawl towards the door. Instead of climbing out I fall.

"What are you doing?" Misty saw me fall. I'm about to answer when I throw up again, continuously. When I'm finished I answer.

"I'm getting some fish for Scarlet."

"What! I heard her tell you to go but I didn't think you would actually leave!" her shocked and worried face closes in on me. I realise the difference between trying to be normal and being stupid.

"There's no point arguing with her, Misty."

"Damn well there's a point arguing with her, just not you. I should have known better than to bring you back here. You need rest not this!"

"It's fine I can do it..."

"No. You are coming with me. When we get back to mine I'm going straight to that woman and giving her hell."

 **Misty**

I left Buck on a comfortable pile of leaves with a few coconut bowls within reach in case he needed them. Then I ran as fast as I could back to that terror. So much anger had boiled up in my stomach I hardly knew what I was doing.

"You cruel, horrible, merciless Sabre..." I ran out of words except ones that I was too kind to say. My parents had brought me up as a gazelle not a squaw.

Scarlet is looking at me in surprise, shocked that I have turned up in her doorway shouting the worst words I can think of to say to her.

"Buck takes you into his home, he heals you, mates with you, gives you every opportunity and all you can do when he needs your help is scream at him and kick him out the door!" I'm shaking with the adrenaline.

"What are you talking about?" is her stern reply.

"What do you think I'm on about? Buck was just lying on his bed a few minutes ago and you forced him out the door to go fishing? He's ill enough without that sort of an attitude. Don't give me that look, do you honestly think I wasn't listening. You didn't even come to see if he was alright when he fell onto the floor when he left. He loves you Scarlet. Otherwise you would have been out of the door weeks ago." My little rant is even scaring me at times, I hate this woman because she scares me to death. How under the earth did I manage to get here? "If you dare to harm a hair on his body you'll have me to answer to. And you know what I can do."

I meant what I said.

I've entered my cave to discover that every bowl I left behind is full. Buck has finally managed to fall asleep, sprawled on his side. I silently take away the bowls and clean them to be replaced. I sit in the corner, thinking quietly onto how it was not so long ago that Buck was looking after me. I lay down in my own nest and fall asleep. My sleep is soon interrupted by the sound of Buck vomiting. I go over to him and rub his back, but even in the moonlight I can tell that he has started to throw up blood.


	22. Chapter 22

**Misty**

Frightened by the sight before me I froze. Eventually I realized that there must be something I could do. When I did start to rub Bucks back he yowled in pain. I threw myself back in surprise. All of a sudden, Buck collapsed, every muscle tense to the bone. I felt his head and found that his fever had gotten worse. I didn't know what to do. Out of every minute of every day I had been here I had never seen anything like this. Soon Buck started to shake, seemingly unconscious to the pain. Suddenly he stopped. I felt his pulse, but instead of the normal rhythm I had hoped for it was speeding, then it slowed, repeating this strange pattern of incompatibility I started to freak out even more. What had happened to him!

Buck woke, slowly. His eye was showing no more signs of health than his body. It rolled in it's socket while he called out strange names and places I'd never heard of. He must be delirious.

I had to find something that would help him to heal, there had to be a cure. But if Buck knew one he wasn't going to tell it to me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Misty**

After I thought about it I realized that the cure for buck would probably be near the same place as where he got ill. So I swung back to where I thought I remembered him taking me. I hadn't been here before but I'm guessing Buck had, and I trust him. There are so many trees though! For swinging that's good, for trying to recognize a place less so. The vines are darker here, I can hear some smaller animals too. It's beginning to get darker, not because of the night but because of the canopy overhead. It was somewhere around here that he fell. I look really hard at the floor and see that a spiked flower has changed to look the same as it's surroundings. What am I supposed to do with that?  
Carefully I drop to the ground. I look closely at the sharp spikes. Perhaps there is something in those I could use, the petals might be of use too. I pull the unknown plant to pieces. Time to see if there is still time to use it.

I'm back home trying to think of ways to use what I have. I could make a poultice.  
"But that would be no use."  
"Why?"  
"Buck has no injuries, idiot."  
I could try to remove the poison from the spikes. That could be a good idea because then I could turn it into a liquid that Buck might be able to drink. If I did do that Buck's body might try to fight the infection.  
"He's already doing that,"  
"But it's really my only choice."  
The petals I brought with me could be helpful if they have some healing quality towards the plant itself. I had better mix them with the spikes juice to make sure.  
I crush both the petals and the spikes together to make the liquid and drain it into a nut shell. I hope this works, there isn't anything I can do if it doesn't.

Slowly, slowly Buck is beginning to get better. He's still vomiting but less often and without blood.  
"Just as well, seeing as the sight makes you sick."  
"Hey!"  
The delirium has subsided as well. He still has a high fever and the chills return often too.  
Buck is well enough for me to tell him off if he tries to get out of bed now. One moment he's saying he wants to go fishing the next he's fallen asleep half-way through his sentence. He makes me smile sometimes.

* * *

 **Buck**

I am not sure what's been going on. Misty said I've been out for ages, or maybe she said I didn't want to know. Which either makes me really want to know or really not want to, I haven't decided yet. As for how I feel, I want black out from the pain one minute and the next I just get really annoyed at Misty for making me lie down all the time.  
I asked Misty how things were going with Scarlet but all she said was that if Scarlet ever dares to come near here then she will die by her paw. At which point her face was definitely one you didn't want to mess with, so I decided not to ask what's going on between them.

* * *

 **Scarlet**

I can't help wondering if I really am a cruel, masochistic person. If I am then I hate myself and will possibly commit suicide. How am I supposed to find out though. Misty won't let me near Buck, Buck wouldn't tell me anyway and if I am I probably block it every time I hurt someone. I suppose I must be a sick person. I must be a terrible wife. If I ever became a mother...


	24. Chapter 24

3 weeks later

 **Buck**

Ah come on, so I think out loud. Okay, so I think out loud and not out loud. Well I can't say everything out loud I wouldn't be able to breath, would I. Oh I don't know, sometimes I just wish there was no one listening.

 **Misty**

Okay so maybe I should stop following sometimes, that was a big hint. Although following him on his homeward treks is very good fun when he starts talking out loud and he knows there's someone listening but they just think he's crazy. Mind you, even then some of the things he says are actually crazy, 'cus they're not all said for my benefit, and I'm not always there.

 **Buck**

Finally she's gone. Better mind that patch of grass, "Hey move, I'm trying to walk here!" Just so you know, nothing moved. Now that Misty has gone I might go and see Scarlet. I am married to her, after all. I'd better make a phone call first, make sure she's free, you know. I'll just wait for that rock to be free

"Can you hurry up!"

Honestly, people these days. I'll push him off if he doesn't hurry up. Okay, he's getting pushed. I kick the idiot skeleton out of the way, and pick up the rock. No answer, she must be out.

 **Scarlet**

I've just been fishing in the lake Buck showed me before Misty threatened me. I'm about to enter the house when I see Buck staring at a skeleton. He shouted at it, then he stared at it again before kicking it out of the way of a rock. Then he picked the rock up. I watched out of the window to see all this but I didn't manage to hide quickly enough before he put the rock down and turned around.

 **Buck**

"You're here! Why didn't you answer the phone?" I'm flabbergasted she would ignore me like that.

"You know you can't be here. Do you know what Misty would do to me she found out you'd been here?"

Oh, that's why. I didn't think Misty had actually done what she said she had, I thought she was to frightened of Scarlet.

"No, I never thought she actually threatened you."

"Well, anyway. Now that you're here, Buck, I want to go home." My wife is leaving me! My eye is wide with shock, hopefully understandably.

"Look Buck, we never see each other anyway, I am banned from seeing you. Banned! From my husband! And I don't want to turn into you." What! I know I'm crazy but I thought she would respect that. "No offense, but I'm not going to make down here. And if I really am as terrible as Misty says I am then I should leave anyway. I don't want to hurt you Buck."

"You just did!"

"I'm sorry, but please, can you get me home? Please?"

I, I want her to stay. The tear rolling uncontrollably out of my eye is a sure judge of that. But I recover quickly. She may be my wife but that doesn't stop me from having my pride.


	25. Chapter 25

**Misty**

I was just running through the jungle when I saw Buck (I wasn't stalking him, honest).

"Yes you were."

"Okay so I was, but I gave him loads of time before I came looking for him."

"You gave him one hour, I wouldn't be surprised if it was less."

Anyway, back to my point, I saw him with Scarlet! I mean I told her never to go anywhere near him again! And what makes it even worse is that Buck did not look happy. At all. They're aren't even talking and now and he looks unhappy. I only found them what ten minutes ago. Bucks leaving, I have to talk to him or I will go crazy... er.

* * *

He's right in front of me.

"What do you think you are doing!"

I haven't seen Buck look that shocked in ages. Hes even got his arms up.

"She's Leaving."

"What do you mean 'leaving'."

"Scarlet's going home, Okay. I am taking Scarlet home. That's it."

I put my head in my paws. I can't believe this, it's just to ridiculous.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you trust me."

I really am stubborn aren't I. I've finally just let Buck pass me and I have still decided to go with them. Silently of course, and without Scarlet knowing. I have to go, who knows what Scarlet might do?


	26. Chapter 26

**Buck**

The next day

"We have to get up if you want to get home."

If Scarlet's going to go I want to get her out of here as quickly as possible. Otherwise the depression will be so deep I don't know if I'll ever get out of it. I don't want a single little memory to be available after she's gone and the longer she stays here the more of them will be made. Just get them out of here.

* * *

 **Misty**

I wonder why Scarlet's leaving. I mean, it's got to be a pretty bad reason for her to just leave Buck like this. Somehow, though, I've got to make it up with him. I can't believe I feel so guilty, what did I do to make this happen?

'You have got to be really stupid if you can't see that.'

'What are you talking about?'

'How can you not remember? You practically mauled her over when you shouted at her like that, and banning her from seeing Buck? Buck's been banned too, can you not understand that. Right now you're acting light they're fugitives. Honestly, a psycho would be able to get that.'

'Yeah, Buck must feel like you've trapped him in a cage, of sorrow, which is getting worse because you have forced Scarlet to leave him behind her - you have forced a divorce!'

No! I never meant for this t happen. I didn't want it to be this bad. What have I done...


	27. Chapter 27

**Scarlet**

I packed yesterday. Buck sort of mumbled something about having to leave early and I don't want to cause him any more pain than necessary. I can tell he doesn't want to go. Yesterday he treated me like I wasn't there at all but a wisp of smoke he'd seen some time ago instead. I knew he would be hurt, but I didn't think Buck would be hurt quite this much. I suppose I haven't really made it clear why I'm going. I didn't tell him where I was going once I got out, or what I would do when he left. Or, as it is, when I left him, here, in this place.

What am I supposed to tell him? I don't know what Misty already told him and I don't know whether she really knows why I'm going at all. Once Misty told me how cruel I was being to Buck, and she's right I was cruel, I thought about the past few months. Everything Buck did for me I took for granted. He finds me, trapped and distressed, saves me from those things, heals me when I'm about to die and what do I do? I lie there telling him to look after me better. Of course he needed time away from me, he's not my babysitter. And then he asks me to marry him, even though I'm so whiny? He even has good reasons for all those rules he told me about. Not that I ever needed to use them.  
Then of course he got ill. I was horrible! The guy was dying for goodness sake and I go and tell him to do stuff around the house. I didn't even do that, I asked him to risk his life even more by getting fish for dinner. Not fruit where he can walk to the nearest tree, (even I can do that), oh no, I have to ask him for fish. Then he falls out of the tree because he's so ill and I don't even bother to find out if he's alright!

Maybe I should apologize. I don't have to tell him all that, it would take ages. But I should at least explain why I must leave. Buck will understand if I tell him, won't he? I can't keep causing him so much pain. I'm probably lucky, no he's probably lucky I didn't hit him. I guess that's the best thing to say, that I'm really sorry, explain some of what I thought of earlier and my reasons for leaving.


	28. Chapter 28

**Buck**

I didn't sleep much last night. I just couldn't stand turning around and seeing her face. Not now I might never see it again. I don't know why she's leaving. How could she do this to me? Maybe when I get her out of here I'll cut my throat. Yes, that sounds good. Suicide. If she's going to leave me then I'll leave the world.

"It's time we got going."

Not so much as a thought in my direction. Just going away. I dare say she wouldn't have told me if she knew how to get out. Then where would I be? Dead already I expect. How long has she been waiting to do this? Months probably. It could even be years after the way she's been treating me. And now she wants to go one step further. I wonder if she wishes she could stay and watch me drown in my own blood. Yes, she would. Maybe she will. I'll show her the way out and then she'll come back and watch me die.

"Uh, Buck."

Why should I listen to what she's going to say. It's only going to be something to make me even more depressed.

"Listen, Buck. I'm really sorry I'm leaving bu'."

"No you're not! You've been waiting for this, haven't you. A way to throw me into the depths of hell. Of course you could have just taken me to lava falls if you'd ever come out with me and not stayed in the house moaning about me not doing anything while I fetch all the food, check out the area and make it safe for you. All I ever did was love you Scarlet and you kick me out. Throw me away like a dead pet. I was your rag doll wasn't I. Wasn't I! You can do anything to me and I'll play along, not even care when you rip me to pieces. Well this is the one thing I can't stand, Scarlet! I love you. I'll love you to the ends of the Earth and I don't know what I've done to hurt you, to force you to leave, but it's to much for me to have you break my heart!"

"You didn't do anything! It's me, Buck! I can't stand to stay and watch the repercussions of all the horrible things I've done to you. I know it sounds like I'm running away. I didn't realize before, but when Misty came and told me what I was doing she showed me Buck. She showed me how you took me in and I showed no sign of being grateful. She showed me how little love I was giving you in return and instead giving hateful wrath. That day when Misty took you in and I, I threw you to the depths, Buck! You know I love you, don't you Buck? I don't want to hurt you, you know that! But one day it will be too much, my selfish ways will take me over and I will attack you and I know you won't do anything because you won't want to hurt me. I can't stay and do that to you. I can't let you. I'm sorry I did all those things to you, Buck. I'm the worst wife there has ever been and no one, not even you can change that. So you see I have to leave. When I go I'll go to my parents. I'll go back to a calm serenity where I can learn not to be this way and maybe one day I'll come back to see you, but right now I can't do that. I don't want to hurt you."

The shock of what she just said is not what I expected. She's leaving because she loves me? But how can I trust her? There are very few reasons for me to trust her now. But, I'll think about it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Scarlet**

That didn't go very well. I hope I said something to help Buck come around. I don't want to leave him sad and lonely. Well, he wouldn't be lonely because of Misty, but I don't know if that will be enough. If i do leave him alone and depressed I at least hope she will be able to help him. She's all he has down here. Oh please, Buck don't be so sad.

I can't leave you so upset. Life is worth living without me.

* * *

 **Buck**

I love her, I have to trust her. If she really is leaving because she doesn't want to hurt me and not the other way around then... Oh I don't know. Suicide still seems like a good option. She says she's sorry, but is it enough? Why didn't she say sorry before? And can I really trust her to come and see me when she's better? And when I was ill, it definitely wasn't Scarlet who looked after me, it was Misty. Misty. Scarlet. Suicide. Misty. Safety. Maybe. If anyone can get me out of this it would be Misty. Do I really want to kill myself? I've been pondering the thought of suicide and Scarlet, not even thinking about Misty. Sigh. If I did cut my life short how would she feel? No, she's not my wife or my girlfriend, but she is my best friend. My only friend. The best friend I bet anyone could ever have really. Misty's never given up on me, not when I was ill, not when Scarlet first got here. She's always been there for me and I've always been there for her. She's been my only leg to stand on at times. She'd do anything for me. She'd probably risk her life for me. I don't even remember saying thank you for looking after me. If I died she would be distraught. She's already half-mad I would probably have forced her to go completely mad! There's no one else to look after her but me. I've been so thoughtless. I may find death quite inviting now but what about in a few days, or a few weeks with Misty by my side? No. Scarlet may be going but that doesn't mean I'm alone. It just means there will be one less person to be with.


	30. Chapter 30

**Misty**

It took all my strength but I did manage not to follow Buck to the exit, which is an achievement I'm quite proud of. If Buck shouts for me now I won't be there and I won't have overheard anything. I thought that just this once he would need a bit of privacy. Instead, however, I'm camping in one of his sub-dens.  
Okay, so maybe I worry about him a bit to much, more than a normal person would. But I have good reason to.

 **Limpet:** Like what?

 **Me:** Like the fact that since I got here I've only been hurt twice, and one of those times was when Buck cut me by accident. Buck managed to lose an eye almost as soon as he got here.

 **Limpet:** You only survived because you stalked him though. Remember, almost everything you've learnt is from copying him.

 **Me:** True

 **Limpet:** And he is the one who worked out how to survive properly here in the first place because he wasn't afraid to cross the path. Buck is the one who worked out what plants are dangerous and what plants are useful. You'd be dead without him. You worry to much.

It's true, I worry to much. But the reality is that we both need each other. Also, he's been acting oddly recently. Dangerously. I think he could be a danger to himself. It's possible I shouldn't have let him go alone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Buck**

I just left Scarlet. It was a sad and painful time but the awkwardness of it should wear of eventually.

"Misty?"

Surprised, I hear nothing. Normally I see her peak through the bushes or wave a leaf in my direction. But there is silence. Not A hide nore hair to be seen. Nothing. I expected her her to follow me as she usually does. She hasn't given up on me has she? No she wouldn't do that. I hope.

I follow the path almost 15 miles before I notice them. something is following me. I can smell it. There's hundreds of them, thousands. I'm surrounded by an unknown shadow. A cold sweat invades my fur.  
There, didn't you see it? Another one. They're getting closer. I've never seen these creatures before. I run at the next one. My knife went straight threw it!

"Get away! Leave me! Get away!" I scream at them, undeterred by their cold in-solidity.

"Buck. Buck what are you doing?"

A phantom speaks. Where does this sound come from I wonder, with no mouths to exert the words. They speak as one.

"Get out!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Misty**

I knew I should never have left Buck alone. I found him screaming at air. First he lunged at nothing in particular then shouted out while spinning in circles. He looked quite scared by whatever he was fighting. I tried to get closer but he didn't seem to realize it was me. In the end I had to hit him over the head with my phone.

I have to enforce rule 4...

 **Buck**

I woke up with the most enormous headache. Everything was blurry and made me feel sick. I felt around for my knife and found it by my bedside. I clutched it, hard. Misty entered a little later and asked how I was feeling. She looked very concerned. I told her about my headache and she said she hit me in the head! I got very upset about that as you can imagine. So she told me to turn around.

Personally, I don't see what hitting someone in the head has to do with that. But she was so firm about it that I got quite nervous why she wanted me to.

Misty started to feel my head. All over. Not just where she hit me but everywhere.

Then she told me why she hit me. I sit down quick, actually I fell more than sat. I never thought either of us would ever have to use rule 4.

Ever.

Misty asked me if I knew who I was fighting out there, and obviously I have no idea...


	33. Chapter 33

**Buck**

Misty said that other than where she hit me my head seems fine. Seems mind, not is. I don't know what's going on, neither of us do. Maybe it's because Scar left, or what happened to Misty. Maybe it's the whole situation but whatever the reason I don't like it. Misty took my knife away so I can't hurt myself if it happens again.

She took my knife.

What am I supposed to do now? I can't fight anything, I can't whittle anything. I can only catch the fish, not skin 'em. There's only fruit pickin' left.

 **Misty**

What 've I done? I can't keep it! I can't take it back either, he might kill himself. If I bury it I might lose it. I guess I'll just have to keep it.

I don't want Buck's knife.


	34. Chapter 34

**Misty**

It's been two days since Buck started seeing things. It hasn't happened again but I really don't know what to do with him. I'm hopeful but I still haven't given Buck his knife back. He's being really grumpy with me and has searched for it everywhere he can think of. I wish I didn't have to do this to him but it's for his own good, isn't it? I'm still not sure taking his knife was the best thing for him but if I didn't he could take his life or do something he would regret. What am I saying, of course it's the best thing for him.

* * *

 **Buck**

Surely I should have my knife back by now. I'm not that crazy am I? Am I? Well seeing whatever I did probably means I am. I still don't understand all this, weirdness. What's happening to me? Or has it already happened and I just didn't notice. I feel like a kit in all this, just finding out what the world has to offer, except it's in my head.


	35. Chapter 35

**Misty**

I don't know what to do! He just started screaming in his sleep. I can't wake him up. Please someone help me! If only there was someone who knew what was going on.

* * *

 **Buck**

My family! They're attacking my family. I can't help them they've got me cornered. I just have to watch them writhe in pain while the malformed creatures come upon them. The creatures screeches are maiming me. They're claws come from everywhere, the skin hangs off they're bones like cloaks. I can't stand it anymore! Let me go to my family! Let me go!


	36. Chapter 36

**Buck**

'It's no use Buck, she'll never let you find it.'

"Go away"

'Don't be like that I'm your friend, remember... I'm your ally. You don't really want to be alone with that cruel cat of yours do you? She took your knife Buck. She took it. She's not your friend, I am."

"Go away. She's not cruel. She's better than you she's real."

' I'm real too Buck. I'm your friend. She's planning to kill you Buck. She took you're knife so she could use it. She...'

* * *

 **Misty**

He's holding his head as though he wants to rip it off...

"Get out! She's not going to do that, she's not! Leave me alone, I'm telling you to go away. Why won't you just go!"

'Misty, I don't like what's going on...'

"Me neither Limpet."


	37. Chapter 37

**Misty**

"Buck what is going on?"

He grips my shoulders tightly. "There's someone inside my head Misty. They're saying You're going to kill me, to murder me. You're not going to do that to me are you though? You're not going to kill me Misty. Are you? Tell me Misty. Tell me you're not going to kill me. They said you took my knife so you could kill me with it. You're not going to do it though are you. Promise me you're not going to kill me."

"I promise I won't kill you Buck. I took you're knife so you wouldn't kill yourself. But if you want me to I'll take you to your knife."

"You really promise?"

"I really and truly promise."

I took Buck to one of the few sub-dens I knew about. I hid it in the crook of a tree. I'm hoping giving him the knife back will help him, but it could go either way.

* * *

 **Buck**

'You've got the knife back Buck. Do it. Tear at your skin Buck. Tear yourself apart. You know she'll still kill you anyway. Do it. Do it.'

"She promised me. She promised."

'But what is a promise? A few words that is a promise. You don't know she really promised.'

"I trust her. I trust her don't I?"

'No Buck you don't. She's going to poison you. She's going to murder you.'

"She wouldn't."

'She would.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Buck**

'Come on Buck just one cut, that's all it is.'

"I'm afraid."

'It's better than poison. Poison would make you live in agony for days on end before death. Poison would hurt more than this.'

"I can't..."

'Just a little nick. That's it. A little bigger now. Come on. Perfect.'

* * *

 **Misty**

"What have you done!"

I knew I should never have given Buck his knife back. He's lying on the floor a river of blood matting his fur. I think he's still alive but he's lost a lot of blood. I'd better find something to wrap his cuts in. Once I've done that I go to the lake to get a bowl of water and wash his cuts. I'm crying as I clean him up. I re bandage the wounds. All I can do now is hope.


	39. Chapter 39

**Misty**

"Why do you keep saving me?"

"I told you I'm not going to kill you Buck!"

He tried to drown himself this time.

"Yes you are. First you took my knife so you could kill me with that. Then you tried to poison me. What do you think I am stupid?"

"No just mad if you're going to keep listening to that voice in your head. For the fiftieth time today I am not trying to kill you. You're killing yourself!"

I can't pretend to understand what's going on with him but I hope it gets sorted soon. I'm beginning to get tired of saving his life. He tried to get eaten by Rudy yesterday which actually surprised Rudy. He almost refused to eat him because it wouldn't be any fun. I'm beginning to lose all hope of getting my friend back.

* * *

I've been thinking, there might be someone above ground who can help us. Buck doesn't trust me but maybe he'll trust someone else. I can't leave him down here alone, not for long anyway. I should go above ground myself first though to see if there is any help. I don't want to make a wasted journey.  
I won't tell Buck I'm leaving, I'm not sure it's a good idea.

I'm above ground now. It's colder than I remember. I can't believe I'm doing this, I hate meeting people. I hope I'm doing the right thing. I haven't seen anyone yet. I don't recognise this place, maybe it's abandoned. I'll just have to go on. Curses it's cold, I haven't got a thick coat anymore, not in years. I can smell someones scent. Hopefully it's someone who can help. I follow the scent which joins some others and tracks in the snow. I might not be so good at tracking anymore but I can tell they're mammoth tracks. And there's a sabre... but I don't think it was chasing them. Odd that. I look up to see them all sheltered under a tree. They can see me now. I really want to run but I know I can't, not if I want to help Buck.

I walk up to them nervously, I'm trembling. They don't seem to want to hurt me. I tense when I get close.

"Hello, can you help me?"

I'm not sure if anyone answered I'm to scared.

"I'm here because my friend Buck..."

"Buck?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, crazy weasel, wears an eye patch?"

"That's him."

I'm surprised by this. Then I begin to recognise them. Their the herd Buck took home when I followed him.

"why do you need help?"

"He, he's gone crazy, I mean crazier than usual. He thinks I'm going to kill him all the time. I don't know what to do. I thought maybe, if he doesn't trust me maybe he could trust someone else and he'd get normal again."

"He what!"

The female mammoth is shocked by the information I'm giving her. Maybe she could help.

"Please I need someone to help me. He's already tried to kill himself three times."

The female mammoth gets up. The male one tries to come too but I tell him he would probably just make him more frightened having so many people around. I only let the possums come because they promised to hide. I'm going to keep an eye on them, they are staying with me in the shadows. No one will be following Bucks rules this time.  
I find out later that their names are Ellie, Crash and Eddie. I'm beginning to think bringing Crash and Eddie might have been a bad idea.


	40. Chapter 40

**Misty**

I hope this works. Ellie's been asking me what she should do when we reach him but I honestly have no idea. I wish Crash and Eddie would calm down they're making me feel nauseous. I hope Buck's alright. He better be. Oh help! I don't know what to expect. Is he alive? Or should I expect the worst. Oh dear. What should I do what should I do?

"We're close now."

I can see Buck just up ahead. He's alive.

"Crash, Eddie, follow me. Ellie you'd better go alone. We're going to watch from a distance." I say the last part to Crash and Eddie. They don't say anything. Ellie nods. I silently take the twins through the safest way to where I want to go. I don't have to tell them to be quiet their too nervous. Quietly quietly disappear, nothing to haunt us nothing to fear... Except everything that could kill us.

"Oh shut up we're not going to die."

"What!"

I must have whispered that out loud. None of us can help our teeth chattering as we watch Ellie approach Buck.

* * *

 **Ellie**

I tentatively try to get closer to Buck but I'm finding it difficult to concentrate.

"Buck, are you okay?"

He swings round unconcerned for my safety.

"Buck, Buck it's me! It's Ellie!"

"How can I be sure?"

"What are you on about?"

"How do I know you're not another illusion? How do I know you're not in with Misty?"

"Not with Mis... Who is Misty? What is going on with you?"

I'm hoping he thinks I haven't met Misty and don't know what he's on about. Mind you, like this he could be thinking anything.

"What's going on with me what's going on with you?"

"Now what are you on about?"

"No, wait what is going on with me?"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't know"

"Well if neither of us know can we talk about something else?"

"Okay."

"But, but first could you put you're knife down please?"

"Uh? Oh yeah."

Finally he's stopped brandishing that knife at me.


	41. Chapter 41

**Misty**

"Well that went well."

"Went well? He nearly hit our sister!"

"But he didn't."

We can hear Ellie and Buck talking nearby.

"So what happened to those possums you had with you last time?"

"They're around here somewhere..."

I turn to the twins.

"Stay here and pretend to be lost. I'm off."

I run through the undergrowth towards the lake. I took them down a path I take regularly so Buck shouldn't get too suspicious. Hopefully. I don't go to far, just so far that I can still see everyone and stay out of Bucks sight.

* * *

 **Buck**

It's good to see Ellie. At first I thought she might be part of some evil plot to get rid of me but now i think about it it would be stupid. And to think I almost stabbed her.

"So what have you been up to down here?"

"Oh you know fighting Rudy, finding tourists."

"Nothing else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you find life a bit, boring? Going by each day the same as the last."

"Life down here's never boring. It's exciting, it's dangerous it's, it's... I would never wish for anything else."

"Not even a bit of company?"

A bit of company. Scarlet. I could say she was company in a sense. She didn't do much though, she never left the den.

"I had one friend, at least I thought she was my friend. Called herself Misty. She's always here, I can't get rid of her. Every minute of every day. It's like she's been running my life. Yeah that's it, she got me to marry this other girl see. Scarlet her name was. I thought she'd done me a great favour, getting me together with the love of my life but then she goes and freaks Scarlet out and she leaves me all alone down here. And now, you'll never guess what she's doing now. She's going to kill me Ellie. She's going to try anyway but she'll never manage it. She'll never manage it."

Oh no I'm never letting that creep get near me again. I'll get rid of myself before she gets anywhere near me.

* * *

 **Ellie**

When Misty said Buck thought she was going to kill him I didn't realise quite how much he thought so. I wonder if I can help them out. It might be difficult though, very difficult. Perhaps if I get them to meet up? No Buck would never allow it. He'd know I'd been in on it since I got here and then he'd probably think I want to kill him too. Oh this is going to be hard.

"Why don't we find Crash and Eddie?"

* * *

 **Crash and Eddie**

Uh oh.


	42. Chapter 42

**Misty**

It's been a while since I brought Ellie and the twins down here. I can't say it's been going well but it hasn't exactly been going badly either. I decided to leave my plan to unfold without me. Hopefully we'll work things out but I'm still having trouble evading Buck. Crash and Eddie asked if they could see me which is by no means weird anyway, i just hope we can get this over with soon.

"There's a weasel healer up there, a specialist in weasel mental conditions. Why didn't you tell me this before? You hyperactive maniacs!"

I shake them angrily.

"Sorry we just forgot."

"Yeah."

"Uh, I'm going up to find him. Remember to wash before you see Buck or he'll know we've met."

I once again travel up to the dreaded surface. Since the twins didn't tell me who I was looking for I'll just have to ask around. The first place I go to is the herd. They'll probably have an idea. I fill them in on how the other members of the herd are doing first. They say that I should be looking for someone named Azriel. Ok. Azriel is not the most common name so this should be easier than i thought it would be. The herd tell me he was last seen in the woods nearby so that is where I begin.

The woods don't seem to have been lived in for a while but I do manage to find one old weasel. She tells me his family moved on about six months ago, they went west following the moon-river. So that is where I head. I come to ford, her instructions said to take the right hand path. All the time a certain scent gets stronger, I just hope it's the right one.

I catch up to a family of weasels. Azriel had better be one of them or I will not be happy. At all. But everything is fine because he is.

"I don't mean to intrude but is any of you Azriel the weasel healer.? You see I have a friend who is completely deranged and thinks I'm going to kill him."

"Well are you?"

That is way to offensive.

"No!"

"Okay then I'll help you."

How dare he even suggest that I might be planning to kill my best friend.

"So, what's wrong with him?"

"He thinks I'm a psychotic killer, isn't that enough?"

"Well isn't there anything else?"

"Uh, he's been seeing things too and hearing this voice in his head which is telling him I'm going to kill him."

"That's better know I know how to deal with the problem. So, where are we going."

"Underground."

"Like into a sloping cave underground?"

"Nope like under our feet underground."

"That's not possible."

"Is, the deranged weasel and I live there."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is"

"Not"

"Tis"

"Tisn't oh just follow me."

The look on Azriels face is priceless when he enters after all it's not your every day cave. After a few minutes I interrupted his stupor.

"We should get going."

Azriel double takes at the sound of my voice.

"Right stay close to me and do what I tell you. If you don't you are likely to die."

I hear a whimper behind me.

"Jump! Duck. Jump left, I said left not inside." Azriel fell in a snap trap. I get him out easily, this plant is tickelish.

Azriel is a bit groggy but otherwise okay.

"Ready? Left again, spin here, up this tree. Jump down onto that log. The log the... Oh Azriel. Back up. Why are you so accident prone?"

"Okay here we are."

* * *

 **Azriel**

This polecat is crazy! How on earth does she survive in this place. I guess if she wasn't crazy she wouldn't survive. One minute she's there and the next she's disappeared down some hole. I'm so glad we've finished our journey. She's pointing out the weasel in question to me. There's only one so it has to be him.


End file.
